Cagalli's Birthday Present
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] AC. A birthday fic for Cagalli! Athrun always had good romantic ideas, but then for once he has none and he has no idea what to give his presenthungry girlfriend... Until he gets tips from his friends... R


**A/N: **My first Cagalli birthday fic (of the year)! Since I had posted two on th same day! I really couldn't help it! Please, review afterwards!

**Disclaimer: **Do I love broccoli? Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean that I own Gundam Seed/Destiny! I seriously don't own it, 'cause if I did, I'd have all the broccoli in the world!

"**Cagalli's Birthday Present"**

"Five more days left till Cagalli's birthday!" Dearka announced as he breezed in the classroom. The only ones in the classroom were his friends, Yzak, Kira and Athrun. "Have you guys bought presents already?"

"I have" Kira said "If I know my sister, and I do, she will definitely want presents. She would kill you if you didn't. Oh, don't forget my present too!"

"I bought yours and Cagalli's" Yzak added.

"I've bought the presents for the both of you, too!" Dearka grinned. Then they looked at Athrun. "How about you, Mr. Romance?"

"I bought yours already, Kira" Athrun said then looked down "But I don't know what to get Cagalli…"

"You can give her a robot" Dearka suggested.

Athrun sighed "I gave her one last Christmas"

"How about dinner?" Yzak asked.

"We're having a party, remember?" Kira said, cutting Athrun. "No one can leave the party, especially the other celebrant"

"Then just give her a card" Yzak said.

"I gave her a card when I asked her out on our first date" Athrun replied.

"A bouquet of flowers?" Dearka suggested.

"Done that." Athrun said "I give her a bouquet of flowers every month. I gave her a bouquet of lilies a week ago"

"I have you to thank for the garden at the back yard, Athrun" Kira said sarcastically.

"How about a bear?"

"Valentines Day"

"A DVD?"

"What kind f boyfriend would give that to his girlfriend?"

"An iPod?"

"I gave her that last new year"

"An anger management book?"

"No wonder Miriallia and you aren't hooked up yet"

"A comb?"

"Are you sure you're her brother?"

"A dress?"

"Are you sure you're her friend?"

"How about a make-up set?"

"Are you sure you are my friends since I think you were all replaced"

"Okay, how about a pet?" Dearka suggested.

"It would die by the next day" Kira answered for Athrun. "Hey! Cagalli loves animals! You could get her a plushie of an animal! I'm sure she'll love it!"

"Or you could get her lingerie" Dearka said and earned a punch from Kira, Athrun and Yzak. "Or may be not"

"A plushie?" Athrun thought aloud "Hmmmm… It won't die…. Plus, it'll last long!"

"A plushie it is then?" Kira asked.

"Absolutely!" Athrun grinned "Now, what kind of animal?"

"She hates crabs, that I know" Kira said "Though, I don't know why"

**xxxx**

"Lacus, Miriallia and Shiho, isn't it great to see you all here?" Athrun grinned at the three girls in front of him.

"It's nice to see you, too, Athrun!" Lacus smiled.

"Okay, spill it" Shiho insisted "You're the one who summoned us here."

"Yeah, what do you want?" Mir added.

"Okay, you got me" Athrun sighed, raising his hands up in the air as if surrendering. "I don't have a gift for Cagalli yet"

"What!" The three girls gasped.

"But it's only four days away!" Lacus gasped. "You should hurry! Why don't you just get her a bouquet of flowers?"

"I give her flowers every month" Athrun said.

Shiho sighed "Well… Get her a bear. But then… You're supposed to be the guy with the most romantic ideas in his head"

"Uh-huh!" Mir nodded "I can't believe you don't know what to get her"

"I was thinking of an animal plushie" Athrun told them "But I don't know what's her favorite animal"

"Why don't you just buy her a pet?" Lacus said "It would be better"

"Plus, knowing it's from you, she wouldn't let it die" Mir added.

"Then what's her favorite animal?"

"A penguin" The three girls answered.

"A penguin?" Athrun repeated. "A penguin? As in those birds who can't fly that look like they are wearing tux's?"

"Uh-huh! That's a penguin!" Shiho nodded "She thinks they are cute."

"A penguin…" He murmured "That might work! Thanks!"

**xxxx**

Athrun ran to a pet store called **ANIMALS OF THE WORLD HERE!** after his talk with the girls. He went directly to the girl in the counter with a grin on his face.

"Can I help you, sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes" Athrun nodded "Do you have penguins for sale?"

"Excuse me, sir, what did you say?" The girl asked, sounding surprised.

"I asked if you had penguins for sale" Athrun replied.

"Sir, you do know that penguins are found in the cold weathers?" The girl said and Athrun nodded "And that ORB is NOT a cold weathered country? We're always sunny here? That there's never going to be snow here unless some miracle happens?"

"Yes, I know that" Athrun replied "But you've got to have penguins!"

"Didn't you hear a thing said?" The girl asked, thinking that the guy in front of her was crazy. "We don't sell penguins here! Not a single shop here does!"

"What!" Athrun gasped "But! But! But I really, really, really need the stupid bird! I need it! I don't care how much I'd pay! Just give me the damned bird! And this store is called **ANIMALS OF THE WORLD HERE**"

The girl sighed "I'll try to ask my boss. Wait here"

**xxxx**

"My boss says you can have a penguin in three days" The girl told him when she came back. "But you'll have to pay for the shipping, the contracts, the animal and all the other stuff. Plus an additional thousand for the shop."

"Okay" Athrun nodded "Uh, do you throw in a book of how to take care of the penguin, too?"

"Sir, go to a bookstore" The girl said "We don't have those here since we don't sell penguins!"

"Alright, alright" Athrun replied "Sheesh…"

**xxxx**

Athrun got in the bookstore and went to the guy at the counter.

"May I help you with anything, sir?" The guy asked.

"Yes" Athrun nodded "Do you have a book about how to take care of penguins?"

"Excuse me, sir?" The guy blinked "Did you say penguins?"

"Yes" Athrun nodded.

"Okay, okay" The guy nodded "I'll, I'll check if there's a book at the back. Wait here"

**xxxx**

"We have ten books" The guy said when he came back. "Or you can buy the whole set for ten thousand."

"Done" Athrun said and gave the guy the money. "Uh, can you get those gift wrapped?"

"For a hundred" The guy smirked. '_This guy is freakin' rich!_'

"Done"

**xxxx**

Athrun walked home with a big and heavy colorful box in his arms and a grin on his face.

"I wonder how big would the penguin be" He asked himself aloud. "I hope not too big… I don't want Mr. and Mrs. Hibiki to murder me for giving Cagalli a huge penguin—Oh wait! I have to get her a plushie in case she won't like the penguin!"

And so, Athrun Zala ran to the baby store. The only store in ORB that sold animal plushies of all species.

**xxxx**

"What can I do to help you, sir?" The saleslady asked.

"Um, do you have stuffed penguins?" Athrun asked.

"I'm afraid we ran out" The lady frowned "How about a coo-coo bird instead?"

"Um… What other stuff do you have that's a penguin?" Athrun asked.

"Hmm…" The lady tapped her chin as she thought. "I'll see if I can find anything"

"Alright"

**xxxx**

"This is the only penguin thing we have left" Th lady said showing Athrun the thing she got.

Athrun stared at it then gulped "I'll—I'll take it"

"Alright then!" The lady grinned. "That'll be five hundred"

**xxxx**

Four days later at the Hibiki residence, back yard…

"Time to sing happy birthday!" Dearka announced happily as they were all in the backyard. "Then we can get to eating, then the twins can open their presents!"

"My God…" Athrun muttered as he saw all the people in the Hibiki backyard.

"You said something, Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Why are there so many people?" Athrun asked.

"It's because Cagalli and I wanted to invite all our close friends!" Kira grinned as he answered "But then… We had a hard time choosing who our close friends are… So, we juts invited all our friends! I'm even glad Miguel and Rusty came! Even Stellar and her brothers! Honestly, it's like a reunion!"

"I see"

"Plus, Cagalli and I get more and more and more and more gifts compared to last year when it was just a small gathering"

"I see"

"Hey! Birthday boy, get over here!" Shinn called "The cake wants to be eaten!!!"

"Alright!" Kira replied then pulled Athrun "Yzak sings lead!"

"WHAT?!" Yzak gasped as the mike was thrust in his hands.

"SING! SING!! SING!!!"

**xxxx**

"Present time!!!" Cagalli cheered.

"Alright, coin toss!" Shiho grinned "We can't have Cagalli receiving boxers now, can we?"

"Who call's heads?" Auel asked.

"I do!" Kira grinned as he raised his hand.

"Alright" Then Shiho tossed the coin high up "Let it reach the floor!"

Everyone was as quiet as a mouse as the coin spun on air. Their eyes following the silver coin up then down… It hit the cemented floor with a tingling sound and…

"Me first!!!" Kira exclaimed happily.

**xxxx**

"This is the last gift for Kira, get ready for my presents!" Cagalli grinned.

Everyone were huddled around the twins as Kira opened his presents. It took a while since Kira was sensitive on tearing gift wrappers—especially Lacus'. He would also say his thanks every after a present. As Kira carefully opened his last present, Athrun slipped away quietly without anyone noticing him gone.

"Oh, it's a Poo-Poo bear from the Poo-Poo Bear Collection Bear!" Kira's eyes went all teary as he embraced the stuffed animal "I'm so happy! I'll name it Poo-Poo Number 58,325,235! Thank you so much, Heine!"

"I thought I would see him freak out" Heine whispered to Rusty.

"He's frakin' happy!" Miguel whispered "I don't think it's normal for a guy his age and his gender to like a Poo-Poo bear! Poo-Poo bear looks like crap, literally"

"Why do think it was called Poo-Poo?" Rusty replied.

"…I'll just give Poo-Poo Number 58,325,235 a nickname" Kira sniffed "It'd be Heine Westenfluss the Poo-Poo Bear! I'll bring it to school on Monday and show it to everyone and tell them that you're such a great friend, Heine!"

"Oh, crap" Heine muttered as the boys laughed.

"Okay, that's enough" Cagalli said, cutting Kira before he could continued his thanks "My turn!"

**xxxx**

"Hey… Where's Zala?" Shinn asked in a low voice as he scanned around.

"He was here a moment ago" Rey replied then began to scan "We should look for him… In case Cagalli would start the water works as well or may b start blowing her top for the missing gift."

"Right" Shinn nodded "Let's go"

"Next present!" Cagalli ordered like a tyrant queen to her slaves.

And unlike Kira, she had no care for wrappers. Yzak handed her his gift and she ripped the wrapper off and grinned at the big box of candy.

"I'm gonna die happy!" Cagalli drooled over the colorful candy.

**xxxx**

"Athrun!" Rey called "Where are you?"

"Hey!" Shinn called Rey's attention and pointed at something on the ground. "Rey, it looks like Athrun's shoe"

"His shoe?" Rey raised his eyebrow "Why on earth would his shoe be there?"

"I don't know" Shinn shrugged his shoulders. "Let's check it out"

The two boys walked closer to the shoe, Rey picked it up and inspected it.

"It's his shoe… But what's it…" Rey said but then they heard a shuffling sound of the leaves.

They went behind a huge bush and gasped when they saw the horror in front of them.

"Oh my…" Rey gasped.

"…God" Shinn finished.

Horror written clear on their faces…

**xxxx**

"Where's Rey, Shinn and Athrun?" Cagalli exclaimed "Are thy still here?"

"Of course they are!" Meer assured her "They might be still getting your gift."

Cagalli pouted, feeling sad that Athrun suddenly vanished. "I'll get some ice from inside, I hope their back when I return…"

Then Cagalli went in the house with a frown.

"Where are those guys?" Shiho asked.

"They just disappeared!" Auel answered "I am sure that they were here only minutes ago!"

"Yeah!" Stellar nodded "They were standing near Sting and me!"

"Rey went to get me a drink but then didn't come back" Luna frowned.

"Oh, come on" Heine told them in that carefree voice "They must've had a surprise for everyone. They'll be back. No one wants to face Cagalli's wrath!"

**xxxx**

"Where the hell is Athrun?" Cagalli asked herself as she entered the kitchen "He didn't even greet me a happy birthday yet… Let alone say a word… As if he was ignoring me or something…"

Cagalli sat on the high stool and moaned in frustration "…Wait… Does he want to break up with me? Doesn't he love me anymore? Come to think of it… He has been trying to avoid me for a few days already… He doesn't love me anymore?"

"Well… He's just being kind again…" Cagalli said as she walked towards the refrigerator "I might as well expect a break up by tomorrow or by Monday… Or see him with another girl soon… I guess it was too good to last…"

She sighed sadly as she opened the refrigerator door. She got a bottle of beer, that no one knew was beer except Athrun, and placed it on a glass. She drank a sip then stopped her self.

"What in the world did Kira do with the refrigerator this time?" Cagalli growled then placed the glass down and opened the freezer. She inserted her hand in and poked something soft. "What the hell?" Cagalli faced the refrigerator and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God!"

There lie in the freezer was a small navy penguin that reminded her of Athrun so much. The penguin looked as if it was grinning at her and it waved its small flipper at her.

"What's a penguin doing in the freezer?!" Cagalli exclaimed "Crap… I am never drinking ever again… I'm seeing things"

But the penguin jumped to her arms and looked as if it was hugging her.

"This has to be Kira's fault… again" Cagalli said as she looked at the small navy penguin in her arms, looking so cute blinking at her.

Cagalli carried the penguin in her arms as she went out. When she entered the backyard, her jaw dropped at the horror in front of her.

"Oh my God!" She gasped as her eyes widened.

All her friends were lying on the ground, some of the food were scattered and some of her friends were crying. She too felt like crying at the horror in front of her.

Athrun Zala was in the middle of everyone, he was the reason for the bodies on the ground and for the tears that fell from eyes.

"Athrun… What… What have you done?" Cagalli asked, not sure of her emotions.

Athrun turned to face Cagalli and frowned when Cagalli began laugh like a maniac. "Come on! It's not that funny!"

In front of Cagalli, stood her boyfriend in a penguin suit. No, not a tux, a penguin suit with the beak and a red bow on his neck. Everyone were already laughing on the ground, pounding it with their fists and some were crying already.

"Why are you…?" Cagalli laughed as she held on to the penguin in her arms.

Athrun walked towards Cagalli like a real penguin and stopped right in front of her.

"Happy Birthday" Athrun said as he looked down in embarrassment. "I was supposed to get you a plushie penguin, but they ran out of plushies. Then I ordered a baby penguin, it seems you found it already. I didn't know what to get you for your birthday…"

Cagalli blushed "You're so sweet! You brought the life of the party, you know? But then, you shouldn't have gotten so far with the gifts… All I wanted was you to be beside me"

Athrun sighed "Sorry for trying to ignore you… I felt uneasy knowing I would wear this stupid thing…"

"That's alright" Cagalli grinned then pushed Athrun's penguin head off. "Thanks for the gifts. Oh, and just to let you know, there's a camera taping everything"

"Screw that for now" Athrun said and embraced Cagalli, kissing her on the lips as everyone around them still couldn't stop laughing.

**xxxx**

"ATHRUN ZALA!!! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Cagalli yelled on the phone and in less than a minutes, Athrun arrived on her doorstep.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked as he marched right in the house. He found Cagalli in the kitchen with the most disturbed and pissed look he had ever seen. "What happened?"

"There is no electricity and that means no freezer and no freezer means dying penguin!" Cagalli exclaimed as she pointed at the pitiful penguin lying on the kitchen counter with a melting ice tied to its small head.

"Let him swim in the pool!" Athrun suggested.

"Athrun, I am not sending my baby—I mean, penguin under the sun in that state!"

"We'll take it to the ice cream place" Athrun sighed and spared a look on **their **very pitiful penguin that they had considered **their** baby "Shiho and Meyrin work there and we can let Alex stay in the freezer. We'll even stay there until the electricity is back."

**xxxx**

"They have been treating that penguin as if it were their child" Meyrin told Shiho as they looked at Athrun and Cagalli looking at the penguin playing in the freezer.

"A couple more years in high school, they graduate and can make their own HUMAN child" Shiho joked "For now, they'll raise animals as if they were their children."

"I wonder what's next?" Meyrin sighed. "If they do that, they better open up a zoo… ORB does need a zoo"

"If Cagalli watches that new sea animal show, she might want a shark next… Probably place it in the pool, too"

"That's crazy"

"Oh, how about raising a penguin in ORB?" Shiho raised her eye brow. "We're expecting a shark soon. Count on it"

Meyrin groaned imagining a man-eating shark swimming in the Hibiki pool. "Why can't they be normal people?"

**THE END**

**A/N: **So, how was it? Please read my _**other Cagalli birthday fic**_ it's called _**Before He Cheats**_—I couldn't help but have two b-day fics! Penguins are just so freaking cute! I got into a penguin obsession ever since a few weeks ago when I came upon this certain site. There's a link at my profile page. You've got to see the pictures there! It's so cute! Especially Athrun and Cagalli!

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Baby Project**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Caught**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**He Dares To Cheat**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Love IS Stupid**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
